storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Chronicles
Book 1:Visions Plot Summary Every time a faerie youngster reaches the age of sixteen, they go embark on trials to see if they will gain their wings or not. Many die during the tests, and very few make it to adulthood and gaining their much awaited for wings. This year, a new one has come to age, Avalina the younger sister to a faerie who went into the trials and never made it out... alive. She's willing to do the tests, but will she be strong enough to survive the very first trial? Prologue My face breaks with a fast, un faerie like sweat. It's searing hot here. Where am I? I wonder. A thick blanket of frosting like fog blocks my view from any danger that there might be in this place. A dim buzzing noise sounds around me, a fly perhaps? No, it can't be. Flies don't live here, in this too hot and too cold world. One minute, I'm sweating, the next, I'm not. This is it, the final test. I've made it this far. A solid rock is what my foot lands on, but the second I touch it, the rock crumbles to dust. Fast breathing comes behind my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I can make out the form of a dark skinned faerie, Kerri, without her wings. Her lips are curled up in a sneering, disgusted smile. Black hair flows violently around her. Suddenly, two hands are pushing my forward. Without wings, I am falling fast, plummeting to the ground. For a few seconds, time is suspended as I look twist around to look at her. Kerri grins back down at me in undisguised triumph. I claw helplessly in the air for anything to grab hold of, but to no avail. Just before I hit the rock hard ground and take my last, shuddering breath, images of home flash though me. Avalina, my younger sister, mom, dad, brother, and most of all, home. Then, my eyes close, and for the last time, I sink into a black abyss of endless peace. Chapter One I got up with a piercing scream. Hands were reaching for me, and then...they pulled back the covers. In front of me was my mother, Findabair, with her long, reddish hair pinned up in tiny curls. Two eyes full of concern met with my more wild ones. It was that bad, I guessed. "Avetlina, are you alright?" Came my father, Cayden's voice. He flew in and landed, staring down at me. "Yes, just that nighmare again," I said breezily, trying to sit up. I was sixteen now, and today was the beginning of the trials. I, of course, was scared stiff. Not all of the contestants came back, and one year, none of them even made it to the thirteenth trial. "I know it's hard for you, but 'tis a great day! If you survive, you'll get your wings," mother gushed, voice dreamy, as usual of course. "Now now, Findabair, you remember what happened to Briana...." Dad's voice trailed off, mother, father, and I had a moment of silence before I made a break for it.